A Tragic Legacy
by phineas81707
Summary: A sequel to Garcia-Shapiro Will Never Be Yours.


"Morning, Mum!" Mist called as she descended.

"Ah, Mist. Ready for your first day of high school?" Isabella responded.

"Sure thing."

"Remember, always say what you believe is right. Remember what I lost."

"OK, Mum. You've only told me a million times.

"I've regretted that mistake just as much. I don't want you to make it too."

* * *

Mist arrived at school, looking around in wonder. This place was huge. And it would be her place of study for the next five years.

"Hi." A girl had said that. Mist whipped around, hunting for the speaker. Most of the people around her were on the move. Only one girl was standing still. Her sapphire eyes were pointed straight at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgive me. My name is Isabella Flynn."

"Mine's Mist… Garcia-Shapiro."

"Garcia-Shapiro? I know that name. Does your mother happen to be called Isabella?"

"…I think so. Why?"

"My father speaks very highly of her."

"And why would I care?"

"His name is Phineas Flynn. Does that sound familiar?"

"Phineas…

* * *

_"Why do you care about what I do at school?" Mist asked._

_ "Because I screwed up with Phineas. When you find the right guy, I want you to be able to confess your crush."_

* * *

"Yeah, I know him. Mum regrets turning him down."

"Phineas would like to meet Isabella's daughter."

"…Sure, why not? I'm sure Mum will enjoy seeing Phineas."

* * *

After many a discussion, Isabella and Mist turned up at the Flynn's household. Isabella answered the door.

"Hi, Mist. Hello, Isabella."

"Hello. You must be Phineas' daughter."

"That I am. Phineas is inside, third door on the left. Mist, come with me. There's someone who's kinda interested in meeting you."

"…OK, Isabella. I think I can trust you."

* * *

Mist had to catch her breath. Isabella had introduced her to a really interesting guy.

"H-hi…" she mumbled. Why did she have to turn red?

"Oh, so you're Isabella's daughter?" the boy responded.

"Y-yeah…"

"…My name is Summer."

"M-mine's Mist." Summer moved his mouth without actually saying anything. It wasn't until a little later that the words escaped.

"Mist Flynn." Isabella gasped.

"Summer? Her name's Mist Garcia-Shapiro."

"I don't care!" And Summer's arms flew around Mist. Mist took a second to figure out exactly what had happened, before hugging Summer back.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Phineas asked. Isabella shrugged, looking around. Phineas had a copy of his old family photograph, albeit with a portion on the left torn off, and a family picture of his new one.

"Well… good. Say, why is that picture torn?"

"Everyone agreed to disown Candace after what she did to you."

"And who's that boy in your family?"

"That would be Summer. He is our son. He'd be Mist's age, right?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh… Phineas just had this frail hope that one of our children would fall for one of yours," Katie Flynn said as she walked in.

"Katie…" Phineas moaned.

"Katie…" Isabella sighed. "Why did you fall for Phineas?"

"Isabella, I've said this a million times: I couldn't control that crush. You wouldn't have gotten on my case back then anyway."

"Yeah… but Phineas liked me."

"Isabella, Katie, enough!" Phineas roared, pointing to Isabella Flynn.

"Isabella, what do you want?"

"Summer and Mist are hugging. I just wanted to give them privacy."

Isabella and Katie glanced at one another. Something passed between them.

"Mist is welcome to come whenever she wants."

"And I hope she does marry Summer. I've regretted abandoning you, Phineas. I don't want Mist to make that very mistake…"

"Aw… Katie? May I?" Katie nodded, and Phineas put a comforting arm around Isabella. She stopped sniffling, and got lost in Phineas' arms.

**You can thank Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa for this story. And I cheated to get his/her name right. S/he actually inspired me to think of a sequel to 'Garcia-Shapiro Will Never Be Yours'.**

**Despite the fact that Summer*Mist fuel is in Whatcha Doin', I wouldn't expect any more from this. I'm surprised I wrote this at all.**

**_Thief Adventure_ will be put up today. I don't have much of it left to write.  
**

**Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem! When did I last say that?**


End file.
